curlyhairfandomcom-20200214-history
Haircuts
If you're a curly, then you've probably experienced a bad haircut mishap. Some hairdressers treat curlies like their hair is straight, which never turns out well. Others will insist that your hair will look better with hours of straightening every day... yet even if you had the time, would you use it for doing that? This article will give you tips for finding a good stylist for your curls, with an emphasis on natural care. Websites Use a website to search for hair stylist reviews in your area. This is a fun, impersonal way to find a hair stylist. Your best bet is to go for the stylist with the most positive reviews, but remember to take everything stated with a grain of salt. Personal opinions from friends or online users can often be under-exaggerated or over-exaggerated. *Here are a few salon finder sites that you might like to try if you're in search of a good hairstylist in your area: **NaturallyCurly.com's Salon Finder, http://www.naturallycurly.com/topics/view/stylist-salon-finder **Yelp.com **Deva Salon Finder, http://www.devaconcepts.com/about/agreement1 **Ouidad Salon Locator, http://www.ouidad.com/Salon-Locator Advice on Finding a Curly Stylist * Understand that there is no universal, best haircut for every type of curly hair. Haircuts depend on your face structure, how thick your hair is, the health of your hair, etc. With that said, all one length is the safest way to go if you have no idea what you want, but you are unlikely to reach your hair's full potential that way. Short layers may work well on one head of curls, while long layers may be the solution to another head! Ay ay ay! What's the solution you ask? *Find a hairstylist who's experienced with cutting curly hair. A hairstylist is more likely to be experienced if: they have well maintained curls themselves, they have been cutting all types of hair curls for a long time, or they have been specially trained to cut curls. It's best to look for a combination of these traits in your curly hair stylist. Let's get started on the process. *Ask your curly friends. Did you know 65 percent of women have curly hair? Amazing! Get out there and ask your friends, co-workers, your neighbors, etc. where they get their curls cut. If your friends have fabulous curls, you'll be able to get the skinny on their hairstylist too. *Learn about the different methods for cutting curly hair. Unless you want to cut your hair yourself (which isn't always a bad idea), you don't have to study the methods intensely, but you should have a general understanding so you can make educated decisions about stylists. **First, curly hair can be cut wet or dry. Proponents of dry cuts base their method on the idea that curls dry much differently than virtually, straightened out wet hair. The DevaCurl company teaches the DevaCut, which is given dry, and emphasizes the "S" shape of the curl. **Proponents of wet cuts state that the hair is easier and faster to work with. The Ouidad company teaches the Carve n' Slice cut, which involves running scissors vertically through wet hair. Some stylists use a combination of methods and dry or wet hair cutting. *Schedule an appointment for a haircut or a consultation. If you're not set on getting your hair cut by a certain stylist, you can schedule a consultation, where you just sit down and talk with the hairdresser. Or if that's too much hassle, you can spring for a cut! *Prepare for the haircut. Come in with your hair done the way you usually wear it curly, not thrown up into a bun, so they can assess the state of your hair. If you want something specific, come in with pictures of the cut you want, keeping in mind they won't be able to replicate it exactly if your curls and bone structure are different. Be firm throughout the haircut and mention things you want, for example: a cut you can style straight or curly, a cut that can be put up in layers, bangs or no bangs, etc. *Relax and have your hair cut. Be friendly and try to keep a conversation going. *Have the stylist dry your hair completely (hopefully with a diffuser attachment on their blowdryer). Once it's done, make sure you like how it looks and if not, ask for a few last minute alterations. You're paying for their service and it's better to fix things now rather than later. You can also come back in for a few clips if things change when you style your own hair. *Sometimes you and your curls will experience a little "haircut" shock. Let your curls get used to the cut and then decide whether you want to return to that stylist or not. Change stylists boldly, and without hesitation. *If you follow the curly girl method and your stylist does not, feel free to bring in your own products. If they make a fuss, just say you have allergies, which is a common problem for many women. Cutting Your Own Hair With a little practice you can learn to cut your own hair. Maybe not complicated layers, but trimming is very manageable. Check out this video on how to trim your own curls dry: Warnings *No amount of training or good reviews will guarantee a stylist is right for you. Unfortunately, trial and error is the only way to find out. *If worst comes to worst, and you hate your new haircut, don't despair! Make use of hair accessories, hats, and bobby pins and grow your hair out. If you can't make it work, consider going back to the hairdresser for a fix, or having another hairdresser fix your hair. Source *Content pulled from How to Get a Haircut for Curly Hair from wikiHow (CC 3.0) Category:Tips